Sadness Can't Last Forever
by TaichiChao
Summary: A strange boy appears and helps the titans defeat a new villian. Everything seems fine until the boy's horrific past catches up to him.What will happen when Slade trys to divert him to his side? .TerOc.PG-13 just to be safe.Please reveiw
1. NightStrife

-Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans(though i wish i did)  
  
-This is my first fic  
  
-Please review!!! Flames are welcome so i can do better next time.  
  
It was night, about 2 A.M. In one of the more..."neglected" areas of Jump City. In the darkness was a boy slowly walking along a road.  
  
The boy looked about 5' 5" tall around 14 years old.He had light brown short hair.He was dressed in a black and white shirt,grey cargo pants,and black boots.  
  
The sound of thunder echoed through the night. The rain quietly pattering across the ground. A voice suddenly rang out from a nearby alley,  
  
"No! Please! Take my money, my watch,anything!!! No!!No!!!!Please!!No!!!(a gunshot sounds, then silence)  
  
The boy turns his head and watches as three men come walking out of the alley  
  
counting the victim's money.One of the men then turned to see the boy.  
  
"Hey boys, looks like we got us a witness,he he,Slade don't like witnesses."  
  
The man then lifted his pistol.The boy then seemed to tense up,his hands quivering   
  
as thorns began growing,rising from his hands.Then the boy dashed at the killers.  
  
The man fired a shot at the boy,He dodged to the left, the bullet whizzing by him hitting a nearby road sign.  
  
The boy lept forward and slashed at the him before he could take another shot, leaving a cut across his face, blood trickling down.  
  
He turned and kicked a pistol out of the sencond man's hand and heaved his fist into his head instantly knocking him out.  
  
The third mugger pulled out a large bat and rushed at the boy.The boy then reached into a pouch at his side, pulling out a tiny seed.  
  
He tossed the seed at the ground a few feet ahead,the seed instantly taking root and a second later a root crept out of the dirt  
  
growing at an alarming rate.The man's foot bacame tangled in the root, tripping him.The killer's bat rolled to the boy's feet.  
  
The boy stooped over to pick it up.The last thing the man saw for a few days(he went unconcious)  
  
was a boy walking closer, his arm rising and then....CRACK!! The boy then retracted his thorns and turned to continue walking down the road.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
(vein pops) "NO! We are not having tofu!! All you ever want is tofu!!" shouted Cyborg  
  
(vein pops) "Well we're not having that nasty meat!!" shouted Beast boy  
  
"Nasty?! How can say you meat is nasty?!"  
  
" Oh will you two please stop arguing? I don't get to read very often."said an annoyed Raven.  
  
"....But still, nasty?!"  
  
"Yes,NASTY!!"  
  
" will those two ever stop?"  
  
sigh "that b.b, always so annoying and childish" she thought " and yet so caring and ..AHHH!" she caught herself  
  
" I cant think like that..... i better go to the roof"  
  
Terra was sitting in the kitchen listening to the latest CD,Starfire was eating breakfast, and Robin was pacing around waiting for some action.  
  
Suddenly the alarm went off, the screen coming to life  
  
"Titans! Trouble Downtown!!" Robin shouted as he burst into the kitchen just as Raven began walking up stairs.  
  
DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY  
  
"I SAID, PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG!! gun hammer clicks  
  
"ok ok, here, just dont hurt me!"  
  
An ominous figure cloaked in black stood next to the group of several crooks "alright men, lets go."  
  
"Stop right there!" Shouted Robin as he flung into the scene with the rest of the team  
  
"What do we do boss?" one whispered  
  
The figure took a slow glance over his shoulder studying his adversaries,then turned back to the thief.  
  
"Kill them" he said, ever so calmly  
  
Starfire threw a starbolt at one of them, it blasted him in the chest and threw him backwards into some cabinets  
  
One of the men rushed at beast boy, a lead pipe in his hand.Beast boy turned into a rhino and charged into him  
  
The fight continued this way until all of the minions had been defeated.The figure slowly turned around and lifted one hand,and whispered a few words.  
  
The ground beneath the titans melted into liquid trapping them like quicksand,slowly sucking them deeper and deeper.  
  
So how was that for my first chapter? Was it good or did it suck? ill only update if u guys says it is worth updating. 


	2. A Seventh Titan

Disclaimer:I dont own anything in this story except for the charcter i created  
  
oh and by the way if a Bozo,Tutu or Coco the clown asks about me....DONT TELL THEM ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!THEY'RE AFTER ME!!!!!!  
  
"Wow, this part of the city is much better than that bad neighborhood i was in last night."said Taichi as he stretched his arms in the sunlight   
  
He walked along the sidewalk looking in the numerous shop windows. He turned and went into a Music store.  
  
"I wonder if they have that Mettalica CD."  
  
As he walks in he sees the battle going on,the titans getting sucked into the floor and the perpatrator.  
  
"No it can't be...it is, it's Nightstrife!"He says to himself (How's the name good?bad? please tell me)  
  
"Hey! Leave them alone!!"He shouts  
  
The titans stop sinking as NightStrife shifts his attention to Taichi.  
  
"You again!!"NS shouted in anger (Taichi had stopped him from robbing a bank before.)  
  
Taichi charged at him as NS began shooting crimson red energy blasts at Taichi.Taichi dodged a few but one slammed him in the chest, flinging him into the wall.  
  
Taichi sprung back up just as another blast narrowly missed his head.He charged again, avoided NS's blasts and leapt at him, slashing his arm.  
  
NightStrife then used his other arm to use his magic to lift a bookcase to slam Taichi from behind with it.Just before it hit him though,  
  
Taichi turned around and saw it coming.He flipped over it just in time,as the bookcase kept flying,right into NS.  
  
It pinned him against the wall as the authorities finally arrived.  
  
Taichi walked up to him and took the amulet around NightStrife's neck causing his powers to fade away.So the floor returned to normal, and the titans were freed from their carpety prison.  
  
"You'll see!! I'll get my revenge!!!"  
  
"Good job." said Beastboy  
  
"Yeah,thanks for getting us outta that tight spot"said Cy  
  
"You're the Teen Titans, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"Could you excuse us for a second?"said Robin  
  
"Sure"  
  
The titans walk into the back room.  
  
"Guys we have a potential recruit here."said Robin  
  
"Yeah, he pretty much mopped the floor with that guy."said BB  
  
"Let us ask him to join us" said Starfire  
  
"Ok, is everyone alright with this?"said Robin  
  
"Yeah" they all said  
  
"But once he gets back to the tower, if he accepts, we better make sure he's trustworthy."Raven said cautiously  
  
"agreed."said Robin  
  
The titans walk back into the front.  
  
"We have all decided, if you are interested, to invite you to join the Teen Titans."  
  
Robin holds out a Teen Titans communicator.  
  
"Really? I accept!"he says with a bright smile upon his face.  
  
Taichi takes the comm and puts it in a pocket on his seed pouch.  
  
"By the way, whats your name?" asks Terra  
  
"It's Taichi Ivy but just call me Taichi, i hate my last name."   
  
"Well,Taichi welcome to the Teen Titans."said Robin  
  
LATER AT THE TOWER  
  
"So we'll get you a room tommorow,but sorry, for tonight you'll have to sleep on the couch." said Robin  
  
"Are you kidding? That's great!! The best i've gotten to sleep on for the past few months is a sidewalk with a ripped blanket,  
  
In the morning ill go get my stuff."   
  
"ok well,goodnight everyone."  
  
" I finally have a home" Taichi thought happily as he fell asleep  
  
Well was that as good as the last one? Remember don't tell the clowns anything!! 


	3. Taichi's New Home

Disclaimer: I still dont own teen titans  
  
Hello again!! Well heres my third chap, enjoy! Just tell me if you have any ideas  
  
(YAWN!!)   
  
Taichi gets up off the couch and walks where he believes the kitchen is based on the arguments he hears on if we are having a meat breakfast or a fake meat breakfast.  
  
"Goodmorning everyone" he says as he walks into the kitchen.  
  
"want some breakfast?"says Cy "we got bacon,waffles,pancakes,eggs....  
  
"no thanks, im not very hungry right now.i haven't had any tea for a long time, ill just make myself some." (this has nothing to do with raven liking tea, i just happen to drink tea.)  
  
"well ok, if your sure"  
  
Taichi takes a seat next to Terra and Robin.Taichi takes a sip of tea and studies his new home.  
  
"Hey guys, you mind if i take a look around the tower? im curious."  
  
Raven gives him a suspicious look.  
  
"sure"says robin  
  
Taichi stands up and starts exploring upstairs  
  
"Beastboy keep an eye on him just to make sure he's not spying for slade"says Raven  
  
Beastboy just nods, with a rare amount of seriousness in his look and turns into a fly to follow after Taichi  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
Taichi walks through the hall looking into each of the rooms,just as he aproaches Raven's room he hears a voice behind him  
  
"I wouldnt go in there if i were you"says BB as he returns to human form  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"it's ravens room, she'd be steamed if she caught you in there"  
  
"Oh,ill stay away from there from now on"  
  
"hey, do you happen to like, video games?"  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Two little figures clash across the screen as the blue one knocks the green one off the screen  
  
PLAYER TWO WINS flashes on the screen.  
  
(pops a vein) "Hey! no fair!You must have cheated! i demand a rematch!!"Shouted beastboy  
  
"challenge accepted!!"said taichi  
  
Robin and Raven stand in the back of the room watching Taichi  
  
"He seems trustworthy to me" whispers Robin  
  
"I guess so"replied Raven   
  
"Ha!I win again!"  
  
(pops another vein) "grr!!"  
  
"Ok that was fun ,but i better go get my stuff now"  
  
Taichi stands up and walks outside  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
"Ok im back"  
  
Taichi walks in with a box of his possesions  
  
"oh hey Taichi"said Raven  
  
"Wheres everyone else?  
  
"they're on the roof playing volleyball"  
  
"why aren't you playing?"  
  
"I don't play volleyball and im trying to read,oh and your room is upstairs inbetween Beastboy's and Terra's  
  
she said Terra with an large amount of hate in her voice.  
  
Taichi just stood there staring  
  
"You can go upstairs now."  
  
"Im guessing you have issues with Terra."  
  
"YOU CAN GO UPSTAIRS NOW!!!"(Head gets huge)  
  
(sweatdrop) "right, im gonna go now "  
  
Taichi dashes upstairs  
  
The room already had a bed in it and a few cabinets   
  
Taichi started unpacking and he found a small notebook in the box.He opened it,wrote something in it and then reached into the box and pulled out a small combination-lockbox.  
  
He locked the book in and put it on one of his cabinets.And continued unpacking.  
  
Well im starting to run low on ideas right now so if you have any please tell them to me. 


	4. Going Out For Lunch

hello its chapter 4 time, now ill answer one of my reveiws  
  
MoonFireFire: ok ill do that. im just gonna try to please you guys.Thanks for the review  
  
ill work that into the chapters. well, enjoy!  
  
The volleyball game had ended  
  
Raven had finnaly decided to come to the roof.  
  
"Hey im going to go get some pizza"said Taichi as he walked up to the roof. "anyone hungry? i can pick something up on the way back."  
  
"Yeah can you pick me up some eggrolls?"  
  
"umm..(sweatdrop)..sure Beastboy"  
  
"hey, ill come with you, i havent gone into town for a while"said Terra  
  
Taichi froze with blank look printed across his face,the cat had his tongue, he couldn't speak,his heartbeat started to get faster."Why can't i concentrate around her?" he thought.  
  
Taichi spaced out.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Taichi."as Terra waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
Finally he was able to get out an, "o...o...ok"  
  
"What's wrong with Taichi?" was what was going through all the titan's heads as they gave him strange looks,while the two walked down stairs.  
  
Taichi and Terra headed out the door and into town  
  
"S..s..so, umm...nice day isn't it?  
  
"Why are you so studdery?"  
  
"Think Taichi Think!!"  
  
"Im..umm....Oh "  
  
"Taichi....it's Summer"  
  
"Oh...right" (sweatdrop)  
  
BACK AT THE TOWER  
  
Raven was sitting on the couch pretending to read with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Hey Raven."  
  
"What Beastboy?"  
  
"You have been acting kinda grumpy ever since Taichi and Terra went to get lunch."  
  
"And you want to know why, right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I just cant seem to be able to trust either of them,alright?  
  
"ok"  
  
"I always have the feeling that they are spying for slade or some other villian, now if you will kindly let me return to my reading"  
  
"fine,i was just trying to start a conversation."  
  
AT PIZZA HUT  
  
"W..w..well, what toppings do you want?"  
  
"I'll just have pepperoni"  
  
"ok"  
  
"i'll go get a table."  
  
Taichi pays for the pizza and goes to the table.  
  
"So how did you get those powers of yours?"  
  
"Well....i don't ....like to talk about it."   
  
"Oh, are you sure? i mean its not like i'd laugh or...  
  
" No, im just not comfortable talking about what happened back then...."  
  
"Well, ok....i mean did something bad happen?  
  
"You mean beside me being born?!....sorry it's just...i was....well they used me to....they killed my.....  
  
(his eyes start to water)   
  
"look,sorry i diddn't know it was such a touchy subject"  
  
"Yeah well lets just eat, pick up BB's food and go home,ok?  
  
Terra mentally slaps herself, "i should of just left him alone."  
  
So how was that? Once again Thanks for the idea. 


	5. Rememberances

Disclaimer:how many times must i tell you, i dont own teen titans!!  
  
Another reveiw!!Yay!!!!I love reveiws!!!  
  
Pussin Boots:thanks for the advice, that should help the story be more in character.  
  
Well, i managed to fight back my temporary case of light writer's block to bring you this chapter.  
  
"Hey Beastboy we got your eggrolls"  
  
(drool) "Hey thanks, im starved!"  
  
"Yo Taichi, how was the date?!? (snickers)" said Cyborg.  
  
(Many veins pop)(Death Glare)  
  
(sweatdrop) "Oh, would ya look at that?, i left the light in the garage on"  
  
Cyborg runs off  
  
"Yes, how was the food at the Hut of Pizzas?"  
  
"It's, Pizza Hut, Star"corrected Robin   
  
"Oh, the pizza was pretty good,"said Terra   
  
" im gonna go upstairs for a while"said Taichi as he walked to his room.  
  
He walked in and collapsed on his bed, lying there thinking about his troubled past.  
  
He started feeling more and more horrible the more he thought about it.his eyes started getting watery,his face paled,  
  
and a look of dismay spread throughout his face.  
  
RAVEN"S ROOM  
  
Raven was sitting in her room, meditating.Repeating that phrase over and over.  
  
"Azerath,Metrion,Zinthos....Azerath,Metrion,Zinthos"  
  
She seemed totally in control at the moment but, if we take a peek inside her mind.....  
  
Raven:Taichi has been acting strange today  
  
Timid: He seems to like Terra  
  
Raven:No he doesn't , he's just weird  
  
Timid:Don't doubt what you know is true  
  
Happy:But this is good,it means you can have Beastboy.   
  
Raven: i have no feelings for Beastboy  
  
Happy: i think you know differently,you should help Taichi's relationship along,that way Terra won't be after Beastboy  
  
Raven:No, i shouldn't intervene  
  
All except Raven:We think you should!  
  
Raven then awoke from her trance-like state and considered what her emotions had told her.  
  
"I wonder if they are right?"she thought as she headed downsatairs,  
  
to go read that new book she bought  
  
TAICHI'S ROOM 3 HOURS LATER  
  
Taichi awoke at about 5 o'clock  
  
(yawn)"I fell asleep?Only 3 hours, diddn't waste too much of the day."  
  
"Now, what was i doing before? oh right, i was(starts tearing up again)... remembering...  
  
A sudden knock at the door surprised him. He wiped his face with his sleeve,trying to remove any traces of his tears.  
  
"Who is it?" he said after he cleared his face.  
  
"It's just me" he heard as Terra peeked her head around the door.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for starting the awkward conversation at lunch"  
  
O..oh no it's f..f..fine, i know you were just curious."  
  
"Oh, well that's good.I was afraid that after me nagging about it so much, you would think i was acting like a jerk or something.  
  
"No, of course not.I..i mean i may as well tell you about it.  
  
It's just that I don't think that you will really understand"  
  
"No,please, i want to know."  
  
"Ok. Well,here it goes...   
  
Well? Was it worth all of the pain of me fighting the Writers block? Remember new ideas are always welcome. 


	6. Painful Memories

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans  
  
Pussin boots:thanks for the rest of the advice.  
  
Ok,here's chapter 6, enjoy the story may look messed up with the slashes but here's some help.If it's on the left of them it's happening now.  
  
If it's on the right it's part of the flash back.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"When i was...about five,well you see, we lived near this lab./   
  
The people in the lab,they were....strange,crazy even. /  
  
I believe the head scientist's name was Nurik. /   
  
They needed a....test subject.So, i guess they chose me. / "Ma'am your son seems to have just the right condition for us to conduct an experiment on him."said the scientist  
  
Of course,my parents,they wouldn't let them take me. / We of course, will pay you well for his transfer to our lab."said his assistant (Hold's out a bundle of thousand dollar bills.)  
  
That made the people...angry.They..they broke into my home./ "No, im sorry, we are not interested."said the woman  
  
And....my parents,got in the way...they..they...killed them."/ LATER  
  
/"You will let us have him!,whether you want to or not!!!" screamed the scientist  
  
Then they took me back to the lab,and they put something....inside me,it looked like a seed/ "LEAVE US ALONE!!!"shouted the man  
  
It kept growing and growing over the years, through my body.That's how i have these.....these,things in my hands. / "Mommy, im scared"  
  
Now like i said,they were crazy.They saw their chance with their creation.And put something on me....something to control me. / "Taichi, go hide in the bathroom,ok honey?"  
  
They used me to help fund their projects...by making me steal money for them....and later they used me to "eliminate" their competitors." /"Ok, mommy"  
  
"They made you kill?"said Terra with a worried look /(door breaks down)CRASH!!!   
  
"Yes, with some sort of collar.....it twisted my will.I wanted to do something, but i couldn't" / "Out of our way!!!(loud gunshot)  
  
"Well,eventually...i just couldn't take it anymore.My mind and the collar's strength fought for power over me. / We gave you an offer ma'am!! you should have agreed!(another loud gunshot)  
  
It almost drove me crazy, but finally i was able to rip it off of my neck." / "Mommy? Daddy? is that you?"  
  
"Then i went back to the lab to get my revenge.But then stopped and realized he diddn't deserve what i was going to do to him." / "Come with us little boy, we....need your help."  
  
"So, i just knocked him out and called the police." / 3 YEARS LATER  
  
"He got a 40 year sentence for manslaughter, kidnapping and illegal experimentations / "Here , put this on."  
  
Taichi finished with a saddened look,tears dripping down his cheeks. / "I don't want to"  
  
/ " I SAID PUT IT ON!!!"  
  
/ (starts crying)   
  
/ "NOW!!!"  
  
"That's so awful" said Terra   
  
/ (Cries Harder)  
  
"I had no idea" / (wrestles the collar on him) (Taichi stops crying)  
  
/ "Now, do you remember where the bank is?"  
  
"Well, it's over and he's all locked up now."said Taichi / 4 YEARS LATER  
  
/ Taichi is standing in front of a trembling man, lying on the ground,bleeding from cuts across his face.  
  
"Oh and thanks for listening, it feels good to have someone i can talk to."   
  
/ "AHHHH!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!"  
  
/ (Face pales and drops to the ground)  
  
"Your welcome,i know it was probably hard to talk about."   
  
/ He hears a voice in his head. "You will do what you are told and punish him"  
  
/"NO!!! I WON'T!!!!" (Starts shaking)  
  
"Well, later"said Terra as she walked out of the room.   
  
/(grabs his collar)"Damn this thing!!!!Get off!!!!"  
  
/ (Taichi starts trying to wrestle the collar off)   
  
/ "Listen to me, stop this madness." "NO!!!!!!!!" he shouts as he pulls the collar off and tears it apart.  
  
/ BACK AT THE LAB  
  
/The scientist turns around as he hears Taichi come in."Did you punish him?"  
  
/ Taichi walks closer to him. "ANSWER ME!!"shouted the scientist  
  
Starfire was walking down the hall when she saw Terra walking out of Taichi's room   
  
/Blinded by rage, Taichi knocks the scientist to the ground and begins strangling him."What...(gasp) is the meaning ...(cough) of this? Wait....where is your (cough)collar?  
  
"Friend Terra, what was the purpose of you being in Taichi's room?"   
  
/The scientist loses conciousness from lack of air,as Taichi realizes what he is doing.He then lets go and calls the police to report illegal experiments."No matter what he has done,he doesn't deserve death." he thought  
  
"Oh, i was just asking him a question"   
  
/Taichi goes into the lab to fetch the satchel of seeds so that nothing like this can ever happen again.He then runs off into the night  
  
"What was the question?   
  
"It's....not important, Star"  
  
Well there ya go,now you know his past.Next chapter will be up soon. 


	7. Time Does Repeat

Disclaimer:I don't own the Teen Titans.  
  
Thanks for the reveiws,here's chapter 7  
  
"A seventh titan, you say?"said a shadowed figure,a tone of interest growing in his voice,as he sat in his chair in a dark cave-like lair  
  
"Yes, mr...umm, what was your na..."  
  
"It's Slade you bumbling idiot!" exclaimed his assistant (you know,the lady you always see with him when he's in his lair.)  
  
"Well, anyways his name is Taichi, and he has amazing combat skills."  
  
"He has foiled my plans more than once and i want some revenge."  
  
"No, you will not kill him.You will have him brought to me,and i will have him join me, if he declines, then you can have him."  
  
"But, do not count on his declination, you may find that i can be very..persuasive."  
  
Don't worry. You'll have some help."  
  
"Cinderblock," he said as the stone warrior stepped forward. "bring him to me."  
  
"Oh,and Mary,(made up the assistant's name)call our friend's at the H.I.V.E.  
  
"Man ,that was the cheeziest horror flick i've ever seen"complained Beastboy  
  
"Flowers growing inside your house means doom is near? I mean,come on!"said Cyborg  
  
"Yeah that was pretty dumb" said Robin  
  
They walked into the kitchen and find tulips in the fridge,daisies in the microwave,and roses on the stove.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!"  
  
"THE END IS NEAR!!!"  
  
"RUN!!! HIDE!!!!"  
  
They then hear laughing coming from behind them and turn around,to see Taichi rolling on the floor laughing at his prank.  
  
"(Laughing!!)What's the matter?,(more laughing!!)Afraid of flowers?!(more laughing) You should have seen your faces!!"(more laughing!!)   
  
(veins pop throughout the room, as they chase Taichi around the tower)  
  
Finally they catch up to him and start strangling him as the alarm goes off.  
  
They rush to the screen to see what the problem is.And they see Cinderblock and NightStrife, rampaging through the city.  
  
"Titans, Go!"  
  
The titans rush to the scene.  
  
"Hey NS!!"  
  
"Ah, Taichi what a...surprise"  
  
"I thought i took your amulet!"  
  
"Yes,But luckily i keep a shpare." (See if you can name what movie and character i got that line from)  
  
Taichi charges at NightStrife, but then NS steps to the side as Cinderblock lunges out of the shadows behind him.  
  
Cinderblock slings his arm at Taichi.But just before it hits him,a boulder flies into Cinderblock.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Don't worry guys, we can handle these two."  
  
"But can you handle us?!"was heard as an all too familiar group runs in,the H.I.V.E  
  
"When will it end?"said Beastboy  
  
And so the battle really began.  
  
Cyborg was pitted against Gizmo,BB with Mammoth,Raven with Jinx,Robin and Taichi with Cinderblock,and Star and Terra with Nightstrife.  
  
Gizmo flew at Cyborg, attempting to mess with his systems again.   
  
"Not this time."said Cyborg with a smirk as he fried Gizmo with his sonic cannon.  
  
BB turned into a bull as he and Mammoth charged into each other.  
  
As they both contacted it was mammoth who went flying into a wall and dropped right into the dumpster.  
  
Raven and Jinx clashed as objects flew and walls fell,when Raven saw her chance and slammed Jinx from behind with a nearby trash can.  
  
Starfire was slamming bolts into Nightstrife and Terra was pelting him with large rocks.  
  
Cinderblock charged at Taichi and Robin but they dodged him. Robin slammed him with his staff and Taichi slashed him repeatedly,then tied him to the ground with vines.  
  
Suddenly Taichi looked to the left and saw that NS had blasted Starfire to the side and had started to blast Terra.  
  
Taichi felt a strong heated rage,like a fire burning inside him. The thorns on his hands grew longer and more appeared all over his body.  
  
He then screamed in rage as he ran at NS, the fire burning harder and hotter, the thorns growing longer and and sturdier.  
  
Nightstrife turned to see a monsterous beast of thorns and before he had time to react,Taichi lunged at him slashing, punching,and kicking  
  
"Taichi don't!!" he heard and then he realized that his old memories were repeating themselves. "He doesn't deserve death" echoed through his mind.  
  
The red shroud that was obstructing his vision disapeared, revealing a trembling man,lying on the ground,bleeding from cuts across his face.  
  
"Those memories" he whispered. They stung,his head hurt,remembering those awful things he almost did.  
  
He paled and dropped to the ground his thorns retracting, blood freely flowing from the wounds left by his thorns.  
  
"Taichi!"Shouted Terra as she and the other Titans rushed to his side.  
  
"Please be alright"thought Terra as they rushed Taichi back to the tower.  
  
Well, how was that? As you can see he has anger issues.Will update soon. 


	8. Terra, Because I love you

Disclaimer:Alright, you know i don't own teen titans so quit asking,ok?OK?!  
  
Ok,well here's chapter 8, enjoy!  
  
Taichi awoke,his eyes slowly opening, searching around,trying to realize where he was.  
  
His head hurt badly,in fact everywhere hurt badly.He felt the bandages wrapped around his cuts.  
  
He could barely move his limbs.  
  
He then remembered the battle...well, some of it.  
  
"Oh, my room"he remembered "There's my desk,and my dresser,and the cabinet,and.....her"  
  
"She's so beautiful."he thought "Terra" he said silently  
  
She then turned and saw that he was awake."Taichi!, how do you feel?, do your cuts still hurt?"  
  
"Terra" he repeated "What, Taichi?"  
  
"I thought i lost you"he said weakly. "Don't worry Taichi, you're home, you diddn't lose me or any of the titans."  
  
"How long have i been asleep?" "3 days,you had us worried."  
  
"Terra" "What?"  
  
"I don't want to worry you."   
  
"Terra, have their been any crimes while i was asleep?"  
  
"No,the cops got the whole thing on tape and it was all over the news.I guess nobody wanted to get what Nightstrife got"  
  
"Taichi, why did you go crazy like that?"  
  
"Terra" "What?"  
  
"You want to know why i did that?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I did it because..."He couldn't stop himself from telling her why, he had to before it drove him crazy.He had to tell her the truth.  
  
"Because...Terra,Because I love you."  
  
Terra's eyes widened,trying to believe what she just heard.  
  
"He loves me, he loves me,he loves me."kept echoing through her mind.  
  
"Y..y..you love me?" now it was her turn to stutter.  
  
"If you don't feel the same, that's....ok....i just....needed to tell you.  
  
"....Taichi?" "Yes?"  
  
Terra leaned in close to his face. "I love you too"  
  
Terra leaned in closer and pressed her lips to his.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Who's turn is it to watch Taichi now?"said Cyborg (They took turns watching him)  
  
"I believe it is mine"said Starfire "I will go inform Terra"  
  
Starfire quietly walked upstairs and opened the door slightly and peeked inside to see the scene unfolding before her  
  
"Oh glorious! I must inform the others of this wonderful news!"she exclaimed  
  
(sweatdrop)  
  
"No ,Starfire!" but she was already out the door  
  
"Friends! I have glorious news! Taichi..."  
  
Terra finally catches up and clamps her hand over Star's mouth  
  
Terra finishes" has finally woken up."   
  
"Great" said Robin  
  
"phew" she thought "that was close"  
  
"I'll go get some crutches from downstairs,he'll probably have some trouble walking for a while" said Cyborg  
  
'  
  
'  
  
"It seems our little plan was a failure. That is....disapointing, we'll have to try a different tactic."  
  
Next chapter comin' soon. 


	9. We're Undercover

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans Pussin boots: i knew there was a major problem with my chappies,and you nailed it,  
you have no idea how much you have helped me this time.Here have a cookie!....well....an imaginary cookie!  
Oh,and sorry this took so long to publish,some problems had arisen.  
  
"Welcome to JCN, with all the need to know news."  
  
"Our top story tonight,Jump city becomes ranked in the "MOST CRIME FREE CITIES TOP TEN" list."  
  
"It seems that the Teen Titans incident last week, has scared off crime."  
  
"In other news..."(Bzzt) The screen flickered off.  
  
"Fools, their new friend is about to meet his downfall"  
  
"Sir,what is your plan?"  
  
"You see Mary, Our friend has just revealed his weakness..."  
  
The screen turns on and a video of the last battle plays.  
  
It fast-forwards to about 3/4 the way through.  
  
Taichi shows up on the screen, then freezes with anger and charges, then the screen pans over to Terra being blasted.  
  
It rewinds,back to the begining of the scene,and keeps repeating it over and over.  
  
Slade gives off a sinister grin.  
  
"Taichi,are you sure you don't need help getting downstairs?"  
  
"Beastboy,im fine!I don't need help to get...Whoa!!(crash!)"  
  
"Im ok!"  
  
Beastboy walks down the stairs and helps Taichi up.  
  
"So, where did you say you were going tonight?"  
  
"I told you already,im just going to go see that horror movie."  
  
"And Terra, just happens to be going with you?"  
  
"Yes.....but just to help me with the crutches thing though" Taichi added quickly  
  
Beastboy gave him a strange look.  
  
(sweatdrop)  
  
"Maybe i'll just take the elevator"  
  
Taichi hobbled over to the elevator and got in,then pushed the close door button madly,as Beastboy was about to follow him in.  
  
The door finally closed. "phew!"  
  
"What's the trouble?"  
  
Taichi turned and saw robin in the elevator.  
  
"Oh...nothing,just....nothing"Taichi gave him a nervous smile  
  
Robin gave him the same strange look  
  
"I gotta get outta here!"Taichi thought to himself  
  
The door opened and Cyborg was standing in the doorway.  
  
Taichi stepped around him ,and rushed off to the living room.  
  
"Hello friend Taichi!I do hope you have a pleasurable time at the theater of movies."  
  
"Geez,you'd think they already know.They keep appearing where i don't want them to be."  
  
"Oh, hello ,thanks,that's great ,gotta go!"  
  
Taichi hurried out into the main hall.  
  
Taichi passed by Raven,who was sitting in a chair,reading(what a surprise)  
  
"Taichi seems excited about something" thought raven  
  
This wasn't what Raven usually did, but she couldn't help but poke around in his thoughts.  
  
"Oh,so that's what he's up to"she said quietly  
  
Taichi walked to the end of the hall, to Terra and whispered something to her.  
  
She nodded and they walked out the door.  
  
Raven kept watching as BB,Cy,and Robin crept after them.  
  
AT THE THEATER  
  
"Two tickets for "(insert scary horror movie name here)  
  
The ticket-guy printed off two tickets and Taichi handed him the money.  
  
Then they walked into the theater.  
  
BEHIND THE THEATER  
  
Beastboy is standing with Robin and Cyborg.  
  
(An american flag appears behind Beastboy and helmets appear on their heads.)  
  
(Beastboy marches infront of the other two while patriotic music plays)  
  
"Our mission,should you choose to accept it,will be to infiltrate the enemy stronghold and gather information!"  
  
"We will do our mission,and we will do it well! I can't hear you!"  
  
"Sir,yes sir!" they both shouted.  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
Three guys in brown coats walk up the ticket booth.  
  
"Three tickets for...ahem"(changes to deeper tone)"I mean...three tickets for "(you seriously thought i was gonna type that again? Haha,i laugh at you)  
  
"Umm,beastboy are you feeling ok?" the ticket-guy knew it was him.  
  
"Oh, im doing a little voice thing.....we're undercover"  
  
"Ooohhhh,ok here ya go"  
  
They casually walk into the theater  
  
"Wow, no one else came to see this one."  
  
"Umm, Taichi? This one is reserved for us."  
  
"Oh...right" (sweatdrop)  
  
"Let's go to the front row"  
  
"Ok"  
  
They walked up to the front row and took a seat.  
  
The others sneak in and sit in the back row.  
  
The movie begins and the lights darken.  
  
Terra leans her head on Taichi's shoulder"Is this ok?"  
  
"Oh..."Taichi blushes lightly"...sure"  
  
"They're at first base"reported Beastboy,as he lowered his binoculars.  
  
The movie continues on and things stay the same  
  
"You mean they still haven't kissed or anything?"said Cyborg as he slumped in his seat.  
  
"Nope, i guess we can go then,things don't look like they are gonna change"The three stand up and leave the room.  
  
"They've left"said Taichi as the three walked out the door  
  
Terra wrapped her arms around Taichi's neck,pulling him closer.  
  
"Finally" she said as she pressed her lips against his.  
  
How was that?Here is an encoded spoiler for the next chapter,if you don't want to know,then dont read it.  
ELBELEELAELELSELTELBELOELYELRELAELVELEELN 


	10. A Rose?

Hello!...i can't think of anything to say right now so.....blah  
  
'  
  
'  
  
"Greetings friends!Was the Movie of Horrors enjoyable?"  
  
"Oh, yeah it was pretty good"  
  
Starfire was still watching,as if waiting for another response.  
  
"What? Do i have something on my face or something?"  
  
"....Did Terra enjoy the movie?"  
  
"Umm...why don't you go ask her?"  
  
"Oh,of course"Starfire walked off,a look of defeat cast upon her face.  
  
He walked into the kitchen to get a soda.  
  
After he came out,he headed up for his room,as he passed Beastboy's room,the door was ajar. He peeked in and saw Beastboy pacing around,apparently trying to figure something out.  
  
"Hey,BB,What's up?"  
  
Beastboy turned and saw Taichi in the doorway  
  
"Oh, nothing"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"No...i mean yes!"  
  
Taichi gave him a disturbed look as he started to close the door.  
  
"No,stop!You might be able to help me."  
  
"Help you? Why? I seem to remember some things.."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"...Where did you go when i went to the movie?"  
  
"Umm..."(sweatdrop)  
  
"You followed me,diddn't you?"  
  
"...maybe"  
  
"And-"  
  
"Ok Ok! I get it! But will you still help?"  
  
"....sure,what is it?"  
  
"Well i kinda need some advice."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Well, let's just say i have this friend,who likes someone."  
  
"ok"  
  
"And he doesn't know how to tell her that, what should i....i mean he,do?"  
  
"Why do you think i would know?"  
  
"Well, i mean...you and Terra-"  
  
"What are you talking abou...I see your point. Well, first i need to know who "Your friend" likes so i can figure out the best way."  
  
"I...i mean he!Not me! HE...likes Raven."  
  
"How should i know that? Raven keeps to herself too much, i have no idea at all how to tell her."  
  
Beastboy looked discouraged.  
  
"Except for this, which i don't know will work,but it's the only idea i have."  
  
Taichi rached into his pouch,took out a seed and dropped it into Beastboy's hand.  
  
Then a rose grew from it.  
  
"Well i could'a thought of that!"  
  
"But you diddn't,did you"  
  
(sweatdrop)  
  
"Ok, and i have a favor to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know if raven likes me, so if you could talk to her about me-"  
  
"What are you crazy?!She'd kill me if i did that!...and i thought we were talking about your friend"  
  
"Oh, well...(sweatdrop)"  
  
"I knew it"  
  
"Please, you have to talk to her for me, please!"  
  
"Fine, but you have to take my turns for doing the dishes for a month."  
  
"grr...deal".  
  
'  
  
LATER  
  
'  
  
(knock knock)  
  
Raven opened her eyes and stood up  
  
"Who is it?" she said irritably  
  
"It's Taichi"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to ask you a question"  
  
"Im trying to meditate"  
  
"Well, it's kinda important...i think"  
  
The door opened a crack and Raven peered through  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, do you think Beastboy is at least....kinda....funny?"  
  
The door closed  
  
"Well then what do you think of him?"  
  
"I think he is annoying and he bothers me all the time"  
  
"That's not what he thinks of you"He said quietly  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Finally, making some progress." he thought "oh, nothing"  
  
The door opened."What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing"he persisted  
  
She tried to read his mind  
  
"Why do you want to know anyways?I thought you said he was annoying."  
  
"Because i don't like secrets being kept from me"  
  
"Neither do i,now what do you really think of him?"  
  
"Well, i guess he can be funny"she said as she turned back into her room.  
Raven then realized what she just said, but when she looked back into the hallway,he was gone.  
  
Taichi burst into Beastboy's room"She thinks you're funny!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, i had to play mind games,and i guess she accidently told me the truth."  
  
"I should go tell her now."  
  
"No!That will blow my cover and she'll know i was informing you!"  
  
"So?"Beastboy smiled and walked into the hallway.  
  
"Oh crap,i better go and hide before..(gulp)  
  
(Taichi has visions of horrific death)  
  
'  
  
'  
  
(knock knock)  
  
"Who is it?"she said,"If it's Taichi again,im gonna wring his neck"she thought  
  
"It's Beastboy"  
  
"Why is he here?"she thought "What is it?"  
  
"I need to give you something"  
  
She frowned,"It's probably a water ballon."she thought  
  
"Just leave it by the door."  
  
"Well,ok"  
  
She heard Beastboy walk off and then she peeked out her door.  
  
When she saw the object,she was completely suprised.  
  
She walked out and picked it up  
  
"What's this?...A rose?"  
  
'  
  
'  
  
Blah blah blah,umm...oh..right...how was it? 


	11. In The Belly Of The Beast

Once again...blah blah blah..something..clowns..pie..waffles..get the picture?  
  
'  
  
'  
  
Taichi gripped something, hangng around his neck.  
  
He walked out of the tower,and went to a near-by cafe'.  
  
He poured himself some cocoa,and then took a seat.  
  
He pulled to object from around his neck,opened it, and peered inside.(sigh)  
  
He listened to someone singing on-stage,while he sipped his cocoa.  
  
I see a red door and i want to paint it black,  
  
No colors anymore, i want them to turn black,  
  
(His eyes watered as he looked longingly into the object.)  
  
I see the girls go by dressed in their summer clothes,  
  
I have to turn my head, until my darkness goes,  
  
I see a line of cars,and they're all painted black,  
  
These flowers and my love, both never to come back,  
  
"why did you have to go?"  
  
I see people turn their heads, and quickly look away,  
  
Not unsual baby,it just happens everyday,  
  
I look inside myself, and soon my heart turns black  
  
I see my red door and it's already black,  
  
(Taichi presses the object to his face,and continues talking to himself.)  
  
Maybe then i'll fade away, and not have to stay in this black,  
  
Not easy for me baby, when your whole world is black,  
  
No more will my green seagull turn a deeper blue,  
  
I could not forsee this thing happening to you,  
  
(the cafe' entrance bell rings, and some people step in)  
  
If i look hard enough,into the setting sun,  
  
My love will laugh with me, before the morning comes,  
  
I see a red door and i want to paint it black,  
  
No colors anymore i want them to turn black,  
  
I see the girls go by, dressed in their summer clothes,  
  
I have to turn my head,, until my darkness goes,  
  
hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm,  
  
hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm,  
  
(Go Rolling Stones!)  
  
Taichi suddnely feels a sharp pain in the back of his head,he drops his cocoa,the cup smashing on the ground,and his vision goes black.  
  
The figures drag Taichi outside to a van,and stuff him into the back,  
  
The object, which is revealed to be a locket, drops from his hands and rolls out infront of the cafe'  
  
Then the van drives off into the city  
  
'  
  
'  
  
"Hmm, i wonder where Taichi went" said Terra as she walked along the stores.  
  
She keeps walking and trips over something"What the?"  
  
She gets up and picks up the object," A locket?"  
  
"I wonder who's this is"she flicks open the cover and looks at the picture inside.  
  
There was a picture was of a woman, a man, and a small boy.  
  
"Is that Taichi?" she said ,looking at the small boy  
  
"They looked like a happy family"  
  
"Theres no way he would just leave something like this out in the city"  
  
She looked around and saw fresh skid marks on the road,"Hmm, they seemed to be in a hurry"  
  
She summoned up a rock and glided along the road, following the tire tracks.  
  
'  
  
'  
  
"Uhh"he groaned as he opened his eyes, staring into the face of a strange,masked man.  
  
"ahh, you're awake...good"  
  
"Who are you?" he asked weakly  
  
"Me? You mean they diddn't tell you about me yet?" "This could work to my advantage"he thought  
  
"They weren't even going to tell you"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"What the biggest danger is"  
  
"You mean yourself?"  
  
"Yes,according to them. They weren't going to tell you, because they wanted you dead, they wanted me to kill you  
  
But i can help, you can join me and get back at them"  
  
"You're such an idiot! You think i'm that dumb? I know you are lying, and i'll never join you!"  
  
"I'm not....you'll see, they wanted you to have no knolewdge of me, so that you would perish"  
  
"Shut up! I'm not joining you!"  
  
"I see...things may become complicated then"  
  
" i don't care what you do to me!"  
  
"Not you (chuckle)..her"he points to a screen behind him, showing Terra flying down the road,drawing closer to the hideout.  
  
Taichi then realized that he was unbinded.  
  
He grabbed his communicator and was about to send a warning, when the comm was snatched by Slade.  
  
"You want it?" he said walking to the middle of the room"Take it"  
  
Taichi stood up and had his hands behind his back,he had learnd a new trick you see,A plant grew in his palm,and a large barb was sprouting out of it.  
  
Suddenly,Taichi whipped his arm around and fired the barb at Slade.  
  
Slade saw this coming and dodged to the side,"You are too predictable."he said as the barb slammed into a console on the wall,poison dripping down the wall.  
  
'  
  
She slowed as a warehouse came into view.  
  
"This must be where he is."  
  
She had a thought, and she hid behind the gate, just as she heard some guards pass by.  
  
"geez, that was close"  
  
She peeked around the gate and made sure the coast was clear,and then she crept up to the building.  
  
There was a window in the door,she leaned against the door and tilted her head,so she could see through,but no one saw her.  
  
She saw a few slade robots patrolling the area,and she tried to think up a plan.  
  
As she stared into the window, she suddenly felt a sharp crack in the back of her head,she dropped, and a few robo-slades picked her up, and brought her inside.  
  
'  
  
Taichi flew against the wall,pain surging through his body.  
  
Slade stopped for a moment and listened to a message coming from his earpiece.  
  
"Master Slade, we have the girl."  
  
"Excellent"  
  
"Did you hear that Taichi?"  
  
"I have captured her" he said as he slowly walked over to Taichi's body, laying face-down on the floor.  
  
He kneeled down and lifted up Taichi's head by his hair  
  
"I said, did you hear that?!"  
  
Taichi spat in his face  
  
Slade then punched him in the gut,knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Then he let go,leaving Taichi limp on the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
He walked to a door in the back of the room, and went in.  
  
"(cough)what am i gonna do? He's too strong,And what if he does have Terra?No, he's just trying to trick you, he can't have captured Terra."  
  
After a few minutes, he heard the door open,he heard Slade walk back in,dragging something across the floor with him.  
  
"Join me...or your friend will suffer." He threw Terra down next to Taichi. "I will leave you two to decide" he said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Taichi waited until he was sure Slade had left.Then he rolled over and Started untieing Terra."Terra? Why did you have to come for me?"  
  
Terra weakly opened her eyes and smiled to Taichi."You know why"  
  
Taichi smiled back"....of course i do"  
  
Terra glanced at all the cuts on his forehead."Taichi, are you ok? What did he do to you?"  
  
"It's nothing. We need to get out of here"  
  
"We can't...it's full of guards,and we're both exhausted"  
  
"Well, do you still have your-"  
  
"No, they took my comm when they captured me."she said  
  
Taichi helped her sit up, "Then what are we gonna do?"  
  
"...I don't know" 


	12. Safe Back Home

...........oh no! i can't even think of anything stupid to say! The end is near! The end is near!Oh, and there is quite a bit of swearing in this chapter.  
  
'  
  
'  
  
"Sir, what if the boy refuses?"  
  
"...Then we will have two less titans to worry about"  
  
"You are going to..kill them sir?"  
  
"....If i must. Now go check on them,see if he has made a desicion."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
'  
  
"Someone's coming"  
  
(door opens)  
  
They watch as Mary walks in.  
  
"What is your desicion?, Slade is getting impatient"  
  
"That wasn't smart"said Taichi ,he stood up and fired a barb, it narrowly missed her head.  
  
"I see, i will inform him" she calmly left the room,and locked the door behind her.  
  
Taichi shouted in anger and ran to the door,beating on it, trying to tear it with his thorns  
  
"Taichi...calm down...it's not working"  
  
Taichi leaned against the door, panting from exhaustion.  
  
He hit the door one last time, and then slid to the ground.  
  
"Taichi...."  
  
"Wait a minute..."Taichi put his hand to his side and felt the pouch,"Yes, they diddn't take it"  
  
He reached inside, and pulled out a few seeds, he dropped them on the ground, and large vines flew out of the ground and gripped the door,  
  
They pulled and pulled, the vines bagan to pulsate, and then they ripped the door off of it's hinges.  
  
"Yes!" he shouted.  
  
He started to walk out when suddenly the vines burst into flames, slowly turning them to ashes.  
  
"Wha-" Then Slade leapt out from the door-way, kicking Taichi in the face.  
  
He stood up, holding Taichi by his throat.  
  
"Hey! Leave him alone!"shouted Terra as she flew rocks at Slade.  
  
Slade took a glance over to her, dodged the rocks, dropped Taichi, and began walking towards Terra.  
  
"That was not a good idea"  
  
Taichi fipped back to his feet,and leapt onto Slade,dragging him to the ground.  
  
Taichi began savagly beating him, shouting a word between each strike"Dammit- Leave- Her- Alone!-  
  
Soon enough, Slade grabbed Taichi hands,kicked him in the stomach,and threw him against the wall.  
  
"You are weak, but i will give you two a chance to live, join me"we walked over to Taichi and pulled out a gun" Join Me!"  
  
Terra ran at Slade and started hitting him, but he turned,and shot her in the arm.  
  
She fell to the ground, clutching her arm, blood spilling onto the floor.  
  
"NO! Damn You!" Taichi cuffed Slade in the jaw, and then got up.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!"  
  
He sprouted thorns, and started tearing at Slade's face, the thorns ripping through the mask like paper.  
  
Then, vines started growing from his arms, barbs growing from his palms.  
  
He held his hands forward, and pelted Slade with barbs, and then repetantly slammed him with vines.  
  
Then he remembered the saying, but he diddn't listen, some people just can't be allowed to live,he's rotten to the core.  
  
But all slade needed was that one pause to spring up to his feet.  
  
He tossed a smoke bomb to the ground, smog spewing around the room.  
  
The smoke finally cleared, and Taichi was able to see again, but Slade was no where to be found.  
  
Out of the door-way came out dozens of robo-slades. "You picked the wrong guy to mess with right now"  
  
Taichi rushed at them, ripping them apart, dozen by dozen, A few of them were able to get some shots on him, but for all he cared, he never did get hit.  
  
He kept fighting, until all that was left was some scrap.  
  
Taichi turned and rushed over to Terra,he kneeled and held her head in his arms.  
  
"Terra..." His eyes watered "I'm going to help you...you're gonna be fine"he tore off part of his shirt sleeve and pressed it over the wound to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Just fine...i hope"he looked about and saw that Slade had left the comm. on the floor.  
  
He picked it up and contacted the rest of the Titans. "Hello?,anyone there?! Please! someone be there!"  
  
"Hello? Is that Taichi? Where have you been?" "Cyborg, Thank god, get everyone over here,Terra and I are at a warehouse, just track me on the comm radar."  
  
"What's the problem? You two want a full audience for your date?" "Dammit Cyborg! Terra's been shot! Get over here now!"  
  
"Woah, hang on, she's been shot?" " Yes! Slade shot her and i don't know what to do!"  
  
"Alright, calm down, we're coming"  
  
"Ok, just hurry!"  
  
"Terra...don't die on me"  
  
After about half an hour, the T-car pulled up and the Titans rushed inside, coming to see Taichi kneeled over Terra,tears dripping down his face.  
  
Taichi looked up at them. "What are you waiting for! Help her!"  
  
"Where was she shot?" asked Cyborg  
  
"In the arm....I stopped the bleeding."  
  
"Good, let's get her in the car"  
  
They helped her into the car,and drove back to the tower  
  
Then they took her into her room and layed her down on her bed.  
  
"I'll watch her" said Taichi  
  
'  
  
Taichi was up all night watching her, having the others bring him tea to keep him awake.  
  
Starfire poked her head into the room,"Taichi, should you not go to sleep now?" "No"  
  
Are you positive? I have heard that when humans do not have enough sl-"  
  
"No, i'll watch Terra all night if i have to"  
  
"Alright, have a nice evening then"  
  
She closed the door,and the room went dark again.  
  
"...goodnight Terra"  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
The Titans opened the door and saw Terra sleeping peacfully, and Taichi sleeping on a chair next to the bed, his cup of tea still in his hand.  
  
"Wow, he sure is devoted to this" said Beastboy  
  
"Yeah, he had about a dozen cups of tea last night."said Raven  
  
"Let us let them rest a bit longer"  
  
'  
  
'  
  
How was that? 


End file.
